


Equal Opportunities

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Epilepsy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has been trying for work and getting nowhere, but things were looking up. He had found an employer who was willing to give him a chance. But would romance ruin it all for him when he falls for his boss's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin had worked hard all through college and university to get himself a good education then having come top in his degree course he set about finding a job. Like many other graduates he was finding it hard. But in his case he was getting interviews, lots of them, but then came the sticking point. He would have to fill in the medical questionnaire. If he did it before the interview he wouldn’t get an interview, whenever it was as soon as they read it medical history he suddenly found they weren’t interested in him anymore. Of course he couldn’t prove it was discrimination and even if he could he wouldn’t do anything about it, after all his employer should be happy with their workforce. It was just that he was finding it hard to keep motivated, his mother told him there was a perfect job out there for him he just had to find it.

One spring morning he was headed to yet another interview, had it really been nine months since he got his exam results, he was on time, smartly dressed and even his hair was behaving itself. Walking into the building he reported to the reception as required “Hello my name is Merlin Emrys I’ve come for an interview for the Assistant PA’s job.” 

The woman behind the desk smiled up at him “Second floor follow the signs” she told him “and good luck”

Smiling back he asked “Many going for it?”

“They are interviewing all day today and all day tomorrow, but good luck anyway” 

“Thank you” he replied his heart sinking, he had no chance. Probably there to make up numbers or to make it look like they gave everyone a chance. He knew that had happened more than once to him already. 

Merlin headed up the lift and followed the signs until he reached some seats. They were all empty, but he thought they would be as he had been warned the interview process would take over an hour. Looking at his watch he saw he was fifteen minutes early. If he was on time he should be through by three, in time to get home before the rush hour, even if the tube would be full of school kids. He wasn’t sure which was worse, the youngsters with their bags slung over their backs, or the men in suits with their sharp edged briefcases. Either way he tended to get hit a few times before his stop. 

After five minutes what Merlin thought was the previous interviewee came out of the door opposite and smiled a Merlin confidently, clearly sure he had got the job, before going towards the lift. It was a spot on his appointment time when he was called into the room. Merlin walked in to find five people sitting behind a long table in front of him and a single chair in front. He walked in and stopped “Good afternoon my name is Merlin Emrys” he smiled at them trying not to let his nerves show.

The woman who was sat in the middle smiled back at him “Good afternoon Mr Emrys please take a seat.”

As Merlin sat down the woman in front of him smiled once more “Thank you for being on time, my name is Morgana La Fey I am Vice President of Pendragon and La Fey’s, the gentleman on my right are Leon Knight one of the partners and Lance De Lac who is our CEO’s P.A. who the appointee will be working closely with. To my left is Mithian Nemeth and Arthur Pen two of our lawyers. Mr Pen is taking place of our Human Resources Manager who couldn’t make it today.

Merlin thought that all looted friendly enough, he was surprised they all seemed youngish, about forty, not a grey hair in sight. Merlin hoped that he could remain calm and not spoil his chances before he had begun. The interview seemed to be going well and was nearly at an end when Mr Pen spoke for the first time and asked the question he had been dreading. “I see from your resume that you had a year’s break during college yet you make no mention of what you did in that time. We do ask for a complete record could you fill us in please”

“Personal issues Sir” Merlin said but he realised from the man’s face that he wasn’t going to let that pass as his eyebrows shot up, and although he didn’t say anything he was clearly expecting Merlin to continue. “I spent several months in hospital following an accident, it took me a time to get back to normal”

It was Leon who spoke next “Sorry to hear that, but you did well to get your Master’s degree so young. I see from your records you took all your exams at least two years ahead of time if not earlier, can I ask why you have decided on a career as a PA when you could clearly do more, you are after all only 24 ”

Merlin knew he was now finished but he would go out calm and collected “My accident included a head injury that has left me with some residue affects, I decided after taking advice that this route was the best for me, but it also allows me to work in an area I find of personal interest and I think would be stimulating. I have been unable to find work due to my medical history yet I know I can do a good job for an employer all I ask is for the chance” 

Morgana looked at him with interest, rather than putting her off she actually seemed interested. “Mr Emrys we would of course like to look into this in more detail we have a spare appointment tomorrow afternoon, would you mind seeing someone first and coming back then? I realise this is unorthodox but we want you to have a fair chance”

Merlin smiled at her “No I don’t mind, but please don’t humour me I am used to rejection at interviews”

“I am not humouring you, now would you please take a seat outside and you will be called to another room” Morgana stood up and shook his hand.

Merlin sat and waited for three quarters of an hour and was just about to go home, when he was approached by an elderly gentleman with grey hair and a twinkle in his eye. “Mr Emrys, My name is Dr Gaius Williamson sorry to be so late I got held up, would you please come with me.” 

The older man led Merlin down a level and into an office, the desk had piles of paper all over it and there was several heaps on the floor. The Doctor picked up a stack of papers that was sat on the chair in front of the desk. He put them on the floor to join the others. 

“Sorry about all the paperwork it looks chaotic, but I know where everything is and I hate computers. Now I understand you have been for an interview today and Ms Le Fay wanted me to see you, I’m the companies Occupational Health Doctor. Ms Le Fay mentioned an accident and that you had had a year out of work. Now just to reassure you this is a very good firm, which does its utmost to hire people who they consider the best regardless of any impediments that might put others off.” He paused to draw breath before continuing “Now I wonder if we could go through your medical history I will need you to sign a form so I can speak to your GP. Is that alright.”

Merlin nodded, he was surprised at what he was being told, but if it gave him a chance he was all for it. He told the doctor about his injury “I was walking home one evening when a car shot across the zebra crossing and knocked me over, I went over the bonnet and sustained a head injury. I had ended up with a tear in the dura and a cerebrospinal fluid leak. I had to have surgery and unfortunately afterwards suffered from epilepsy. I am on medication and am now well controlled, having a fit approximately every six months, normally at night or times of high stress, although it did take a time to sort out the medication that suited me”

“Any other remaining problems?” the doctor asked “Do you have problems using computers?”

 

“No problems with computers the more up to date ones are fine as to other problems getting a job” Merlin blushed “Sorry to be flippant but it is proving to be a problem” He had found himself relaxing with the doctor.

“Ummm, getting interviews?” Gaius looked over his glasses.

“Sometimes but as soon as I fill in the medical form I suddenly get know where, I know I can do the jobs I’m going for and can’t prove it’s because of my medical history. The fact remains every job I’ve applied for that has asked for the form before interview I don’t get one and I’ve had quite a few interviews where they have seemed impressed but after the form it’s a no” Merlin looked at the doctor and realised how bitter he sounded. “Sorry you didn’t need to know that.”

“That’s OK my boy I understand. Are you otherwise fit and well? Take any other medication?” the doctor asked him kindly.

“No to other medication, Dr Williamson, and I am otherwise fit and well I don’t even seem to pick up the normal flu’s and things, and as a positive I don’t drink because of my medication so don’t suffer from Monday morning hangovers”

 

“That’s always a good point, By the way boy call me Gaius. Now I’ll do your blood pressure weight etc. Then we can call this a day”

Once everything else was done Gaius turned to Merlin “I know your GP so I should be able to get confirmation from him by your interview tomorrow, and good luck and rest assured that this time it won’t be your past medical history that upsets your chances” 

Merlin stood up and shook the doctors hand “Thank you so much, I don’t suppose you can give me any tips with the interview panel.”

“Yes be yourself” Gaius grinned. “That should do it”

Merlin left the building on cloud nine and told his mother what had happened as soon as she got home from work.

“Well that’s marvellous Merlin, good luck for tomorrow perhaps soon we can have a celebration party. I know you will get there in time, you just need to be positive, any firm should be glad to have you”


	2. Chapter 2

The day dragged for Merlin until it was finally time to get ready and head off for his interview. It was a good time he left in plenty of time as there was a breakdown at one of the tube stations and he had had to go a long way round. He was still there ten minutes early. He saw the same woman on the reception who smiled at him “Back again?”

“Yeh they wanted me to come back” Merlin told her.

“That must be a good sign, well do you need my good luck wishes this time?” she said with a smile

“Yes please, It can’t hurt can it” with that he made his way to the same seats as the day before. When he was called in he was surprised to see only Ms Le Fey sat there, the other seats were empty, his heart sank. 

“Come in Mr Emrys, Merlin isn’t it?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes Ms La Fey”

“Please take a seat and stop looking so worried. The others were fed up with interviewing and as we had already interviewed you yesterday I let them go. We have discussed all the candidates and also looked at Gaius’s report from yesterday.” She looked at a piece of paper in her hand “You impressed him you know, and he had been with the firm for years. We all value his judgement” she paused. “We have seen everyone now and we would like to offer you the job, you were far the best candidate”

By Now Merlin had convinced himself he had lost his chance yet again and started to speak “Thank you for giv…..You….I’ve…”

“Yes Merlin you have the job, now be a dear and stop gawping like a fish or I might regret it” the woman smiled at him “What’s more important you impressed Mr Pendragon, a feat in itself”

“But I haven’t met him” Merlin was trying hard to think who else he had seen in the building or where else he might have met him.

Ms La Fey smiled “Yes you have, you see he likes to sit in on interviews for anyone who is going to work with him, but anonymously, Arthur Penn is Arthur Pendragon your new boss!” Ms La Fey stood up and walked towards the door “Come on I’ll take you up so you can meet him properly. He has a bit of a reputation among the staff as being a tyrant, but he isn’t really, he’s soft inside. He just likes things done his way that all. He works himself harder than anyone else, and if you remember that you’ll be alright.” 

Merlin followed behind his mind in a daze, he couldn’t believe he had a job! His mother would be so proud, now all he needed to do was not muck it up. He didn’t even take in his surroundings and only realised he’d been in the lift when the bell dinged to say they had arrived at their destination. Shaking his head he looked around he was clearly on the executive floor. All the office doors had name plates on and there was a good quality carpet underfoot. Ms Le Fay walked up to the furthest door and walked in straight past a man sat at a desk and into the main office. Sat at the desk was Mr Pendragon, he glared at the woman who had barged into his office.

“Will you ever learn to knock Harpy” he snapped. Ms Le Fay laughed and sat on the corner of the desk.

“Now brother dear, don’t be a grump you’ll scare poor Merlin and he’s only just started” 

“Morgana I’ll stop being a grump as you call it when you learn some manners now get your arse off my desk.” The steel blue eyes looked across at Merlin. “Welcome to my office and the one thing you need to learn is how to keep her” he pointed a finger at his sister “out of my office”

Morgana laughed “Lance hasn’t managed it yet and he’s worked here for years, give up, it’s never going to happen.” She moved off the desk and into a chair. “Now be a sweetie and say hello to Merlin nicely, there’s a dear”

Mr Pendragon looked across to Merlin once more and smiled “Hello Merlin welcome to Pendragon and Le Fay not Le Fay and Pendragon as this encounter might have led you to believe. I am the CEO believe it or not” with that he held out his hand and Merlin shook it. “I look forward to working with you”

“Good afternoon Sir” Merlin stammered not really sure what to make of the pair.

“LANCE” Mr Pendragon shouted out. 

“Yes Mr Pendragon” came the voice at the door. 

“Will you please save this young man from my sister and give him the tour.” Then he turned to Merlin “When can you start?”

Merlin swallowed “Whenever you like Sir”

“Lance the young man will start in the morning, he can bring us both coffee” turning to Merlin “See you in the morning Merlin. Oh and see my sister out will you”

Merlin was relieved when Ms Le Fay stood up and walked out in front of him, as she left she whispered “Be a dear and put salt instead of sugar in his coffee” with that she went off down the corridor.

Merlin turned to see the man he recognised for the interview was holding out his hand “Lance De Luc, Mr Pendragon’s PA”

Merlin smiled “Hello Sir, Merlin Emrys, I’m your new assistant”

“Please Merlin call me Lance, we are fairly informal here I suspect after a few days you will be asked to call Mr Pendragon Arthur. I only call him Mr Pendragon in company, he says it makes him feel like his father. Now I’ll give you a tour and explain a few things then you can go home and celebrate, just make sure you are on time in the morning. No getting drunk”

“Oh no chance of that, I don’t drink….medication” Merlin explained sheepishly.

“Oh sorry I forgot, remind me to call Gaius in the morning I need to update for your condition. Company policy. You will need to do a couple of courses for other staff. We have a couple of diabetics and a severe asthmatic and there are a couple of people with severe allergies. We are all expected to have basic first aid skills here” Lance explained.

Merlin was shown around all the areas he might need to know and given his identity badge before being told to go home. “Bring your National Insurance number tomorrow please and a copy of your qualifications for your file, and here’s some petty cash, there is a small independent coffee shop round the corner get two straight percolated coffees one black and one white no sugars and something for yourself. We start the day well after that it’s from the machine here. We start at eight thirty” 

Merlin went home on a high, before he left the area he checked out the coffee shop so he knew where it was and then stopped off and brought some special ingredients for tea that night, he had some money left and he wanted to treat his mother for all the help and support she had been. He arrived home just before his mother. He quickly changed then went into the kitchen to prepare the food, he wouldn’t cook it until she was home and ready to eat. As he heard the door go he wiped his hands and walked into the hall and picked his mother up and swung her around.

“I did it Mum! I now have a job, assistant PA to Arthur Pendragon” putting his mother down, he was soon enveloped in her arms.

“I’m so proud of you son, I knew you would do it, they’re lucky to have you” Now tonight we go out and celebrate” Hunith was beaming from ear to ear.

“No I thought we would eat in, I’ve got everything ready it just needs cooking, this is my treat, steak and new potatoes, your favourite with cheese cake for afters. To say thank you for supporting me” Merlin smiled at his mother. “When I get my first pay check I will take you out somewhere posh”  
“Oh son!” Hunith was once again proud of her son and all he’d achieved “That’s lovely, I’ll cook it while you tell me all about this job of yours.”

“But Mum I can cook it” Merlin protested

“I know you can, you bought it I’ll cook it. We can both wash up ok?”

“Ok deal!”


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin was at the little coffee shop in plenty of time and got the order before making his way into the Pendragon building. He smiled as he saw the receptionist. “You got the job then?” she asked cheerily.

“All thanks to your good luck I expect. Thank you” he looked at her name badge “Freya that’s a nice name”

“That’s alright, I’m glad you got it we need more smiles around here. As for the name I wish I had something different the only other Freya I know of is a lingerie line” the pretty girl told him.

“I wouldn’t know about that, anyway I’m names after a warlock, so I think I beat you for strange. Sorry must go the boss’s coffee will get cold, see you about” Merlin’s day was certainly starting well.

He made his way up to the office to find Mr Pendragon and Lance already in the office “Ah coffee that’s a good start, you found it alright them?” his boss asked.

“I checked yesterday before going home” Merlin admitted as he place the cups on the desk.

Mr Pendragon looked at Merlin “Now you will working for the first few weeks shadowing Lance. I expect you to work the same hours as he does, he works the same as me so mostly later than five. You will be recompensed for hours worked over contracted. Lance will go through everything with you and arrange anything needed.” Arthur drank some of his coffee “I assume you have a passport?”

“A passport! What for?” Merlin blurted out before he could stop himself.

“To travel abroad of course, do you have one?” the blonde was looking annoyed, this wasn’t the best start.

“No I’ve never been abroad” Merlin admitted

“Well get one immediately as next month you will be flying to Germany with me, I have some business to deal with out there” 

Merlin looked puzzled “I didn’t realise the job included travel” he admitted.

 

“Is that a problem? A PA’s job can frequently involve such things”

“No I’ll get it sorted, I just wasn’t expecting it” Merlin said hoping it wouldn’t be a problem, he had no idea what his mother would say. Ok he was an adult, but she worried about his epilepsy. 

“Right let’s start work, I’ll leave you to sort young Merlin out, and Merlin stop looking like a frightened rabbit.”

Merlin muttered “Prat” not expecting the blonde to hear.

“Merlin I have very sharp hearing so if you want to keep your job take care what you mutter” Merlin looked up at his new boss and blushed, this really wasn’t going that well.

Lance took pity on him “Come on Merlin let’s get started” and headed for the door.

Merlin scurried after Lance and into the smaller office next to Mr Pendragon’s. Once they were sat down Lance turned to Merlin “Is the travel a problem?”

“I don’t know, I live with Mum and I suspect she won’t be happy, she worries about me, I’ve never been abroad and have no idea about how I would deal with my epilepsy abroad” Merlin was honest “What happens with the airlines and taking medication with me?”

“We can find out Merlin, but except for your mother I’m sure it’s all straight forward. I will be going on the first trip with you anyway, although you will be dealing with the others, that’s one of the reasons for the new post, my wife is expecting and I don’t want to go away close to her due date or for a year afterwards. Arthur only goes away about four or five times a year on business.”

The rest of the day was spent getting to know his new job, luckily he didn’t see Arthur again as he was all over the building learning where thing were. Lance had printed him off the forms for his passport and told him to fill everything in and get the photos he needed from the office that dealt with the identity badges. A lunch time Lance sent Merlin down to the canteen “Make the most of it as you will find yourself eating at your desk most days, it’s going to be such a relief having help”

Merlin darted of before he was found anything else to do, he had just got himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of soup when he noticed the girl from reception sitting by herself at a table so he wandered across, he could do with some friendly company “Anyone sitting here?”

Freya smiled up at him “Hello Merlin, no I’m all by myself except for the three invisible people.” She grinned at his expression 

“I didn’t know if you were expecting anyone”

“Sorry I think my step father’s wit is rubbing off on me. I love him dearly but he can be a bit scathing sometimes” Freya explained.

Merlin sat down with a smile “Have you worked here long?”

“No I’m doing some work to earn some money while University is shut for the holiday. My parents have offered to give me money but I like to be independent”

“Oh what are you studying, I enjoyed Uni” Merlin asked “Hard work but I still keep in contact with a couple of my friends”

“A mixture Art because I love it and law because I know I will never make enough from Art! And I enjoy it” Freya laughed “I suppose you did business.”

“I did and now I’m out in the wide world earning my keep, I was so pleased to get this job, It’s hard finding work, I can treat my mum a bit now she’s been so good to me. What about you were do you want to go when you’ve finished”

“I expect I’ll work for my step dad he would be disappointed if I didn’t, but that’s ages away, so how has your first day been?” Freya sounded genuinely interested.

“Oh I think I upset the boss this morning, I called him a prat under my breath and he heard me! But his PA seems very nice, I just hope it all works out.” Merlin looked at his watch “I’d better go or I’ll get in trouble, hope to see you again, although I’ve been warned I will eat at my desk usually, bye Freya”

“Bye Merlin good luck” she gave Merlin a funny look as he walked away. “Oh dad what have you been up to”


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin rushed back upstairs got to work on the pile Lance had left him. At five Lance appeared from the main office “You can go home now, and thanks for getting that done, take some money from the petty cash for the coffee in the morning.”

“You coming as well?” Merlin asked 

“I about an hour, we’re working on a case, make the most of it most days it will be six and gone before you leave, extra moneys nice though” Lance grinned “Especially with the baby on the way”

Merlin didn’t wait to be told again and left. When he got home he warned his mother “It seems I will be late most nights Mum so don’t worry. Anyway I get paid extra so that will be good”

“Don’t let him take advantage of your good nature Merlin” his mother told him.

“I won’t but it come with the job, I went and called Mr Pendragon a prat today, I thought I would get the heave ho then”

“Merlin! You must watch that cheek of yours, you had a hard time getting your job to lose it for something as silly as that would be stupid” Hunith exclaimed.

“I’ll be careful Mum, I didn’t realise he had such sharp hearing I only whispered it”

“Don’t even think it then!”

Merlin had an early night, he wasn’t used to working all day, as he waited for sleep to claim him he thought of the girl he had met, Freya, and hoped he would meet her again. 

Merlin walked into work with the coffees and smiled at Freya at reception “What time do you have your break and I will see if I can get one at the same time.” He asked her with a smile “That is unless I eat at the desk”

“Twelve thirty to one thirty, hope to see you” she smiled. 

Merlin headed up to the office a spring in his step. Once again both Mr Pendragon and Lance were already there. “What time to you get in?” he asked

“Clearly earlier than you” came the snarky reply from his boss.

“Well if you tell me what time I’ll get here earlier, unless it’s a secret Mr Pendragon Sir.” Merlin retorted before he could stop himself.

Lance grinned “We’ve only been here about quarter of an hour, don’t worry”

“Right well tomorrow I be here earlier.”

“Well if you’re going to call me Sir you can drop the Mr Pendragon I don’t expect you to use both Merlin” the blonde was smiling as he spoke. “Now work!”

The morning was a busy one and Merlin was surprised when he looked at the clock and it was one o’clock, he looked at Lance “Can I pop to the canteen to get and sandwich” 

Lance looked up “Yes of course you better get three packets. I’ll have a cheese salad on rye and a ham and tomato granary for the boss” he handed Merlin some money. 

Merlin ran down to the canteen hoping he would still get to see Freya. As he handed in his order he was told he would have to make for them to be made up so he quickly found Freya. “Sorry I can’t stop just came down for an order, got to go straight back up.”

Freya smiled “That’s a pity, hope to see you tomorrow as it’s my last day, back to uni” she explained. 

“Oh!” Merlin was disappointed he had hoped he had made a new friend, if not more.  
“I will be back next holidays” 

Merlin thought quickly and then wrote his phone number down “If you fancy a chat give me a ring, but hopefully I will see you tomorrow!”

 

Freya blushed “I will thanks. It’s been great talking to you”

With that the server called out that the sandwiches were ready. “See you” Merlin shouted as he ran out the door and back upstairs.

The next day Merlin found out to late that Lance had sent out for lunch. It was very nice, but it did mean he didn’t get to say goodbye to Freya. He had arrived at work a quarter of an hour earlier to be there as the others came and Freya wasn’t at reception. Merlin wondered if she would ever ring him, if not he would have to wait until she came back of the Christmas break.

He was enjoying work, just having a job as enough but he did find he actually loved his job. By the third week he was even allowed to call Mr Pendragon Arthur as long as it was just the three of them. They were preparing for the trip to Germany when Morgana came to the office. Merlin hadn’t seen her since he had started work. She came barging in as Merlin was helping Arthur go over some of the paperwork. 

“Well brother mine, I hope you’re already, how long are you gone for this time?” she demanded.

“Only three days, four at the most not long enough for you to stage a coup.” Arthur said dryly. “I only saw you this morning Morgana so what could you possibly want.

Merlin felt they had a strange relationship for a brother and sister. “I’ll go out and let you talk” Merlin headed for the door.

“Get back in here Merlin, my sister is leaving as soon as she tells me what we owe the honour of this visit to.” Arthur told him.

Merlin turned back and picked up some more papers.

“I want some money, I am taking your daughter shopping and I see no reason why I should pay” came the reply. “Although I don’t mind buying her whatever she likes, it’s only fair”

Arthur drew out his wallet and took out a large wodge of notes “There you are if you need more let me know when I get back, just make sure whatever you two buy it’s suitable and doesn’t make her look like a tart. Why her mother ever felt that you were a suitable person to take our daughter clothes shopping I don’t know”

Morgana picked up the money and smirked “Good boy all fifties, you knew I’d be coming didn’t you”

“I don’t normally carry that much money about, but after last time I wasn’t about to let you have my credit card. Now go away!” Arthur told his sister.

Morgana flounced out of the office. Merlin looked at his boss “I don’t know you had a daughter”

“I do and she’s an angel, I don’t have a photo on the desk as I don’t want people ogling her or thinking they can use her to get to me. I saw enough of that with my father. He was always trying to set up ‘suitable’ matches for Morgana and myself that would benefit the firm. I want her to find someone who she loves and who loves her” Arthur admitted.

“You don’t look old enough!” Merlin blurted out.

“Thank you Merlin, I am actually, but she is my adopted daughter, Mithian and I decided to adopt her when her parents were killed in a car crash. We also have a son who is ten. Family history lesson over, let’s get back to work” 

Later Merlin couldn’t help but think he had really settled in if Arthur was willing to talk about his family, he was a notoriously private person.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later Merlin had a text from Freya asking if he was about on the next Saturday as she was in London. They arranged to meet up for a coffee. Merlin took ages getting ready, he tried on everything in is meagre wardrobe. Not wanting to wear a suit it left little to choose from that wasn’t well past its use by date. In the end he settled on a pair of shinny jeans and a plain blue t shirt topped with his one and only casual jacket and one of his many signature scarfs. Merlin approached Starbucks and checked inside, Freya wasn’t there so he waited around outside, glad for the jacket as there was a cold wind blowing. He was early so settled in for a wait. 

Five minutes later he saw Freya walking towards him and stepped out to greet her. He thought she looked lovely in her thigh length dress in a dark green and brown swirl that seemed to make her stand out over the top she was wearing a jacket that looked more fashionable than warm. She was wearing her hair down instead of up like she had a work. Merlin thought she was beautiful, not in the obvious way that someone like Morgana was but more subtle. Smiling he took her arm “Come on Freya get in the warm, you find a table and I’ll get the drinks what would you like?

Freya smiled back “A classic hot chocolate please” 

Merlin got back with their drinks “I got you’re a white chocolate and raspberry muffin as well, you look frozen”

“A muffin won’t warm me up” Freya protested 

“No but if I sit by you while you eat it, it will help” Merlin smiled “You need a better coat” he took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders.

Freya blushed and looked down at her drink warming her hands round the cup. “How’s work?”

Merlin grinned “It’s ok, I have to go to Germany soon with the boss, which was a surprise I didn’t know the job included travelling, I’ve never been on a plane before” He admitted.

“It’s boring you haven’t missed much” Freya smiled.

“How about you how’s university”

The couple chatted for quite some time before Freya looked at her watch “I’d best be going” Freya eventually said.

“Keep my coat and let me have it back next time” Merlin told her 

“I can’t do that you’ll get cold” Freya protested.

“Please take it, that way I’ll know I am going to see you again” Merlin blushed “That’s if you’d like to see me again”

“I would” Freya smiled, she liked Merlin there was something about him, she was usually shy and awkward around men but she felt comfortable with him. 

“Look are you about next Friday, I’ll be back from Germany by then, a friend of mine runs a disc in one of the pubs around here, and will you come with me?” Merlin asked. Merlin was so please his mate had started up a special disco with no strobe lights it at least gave him somewhere to go. 

“That would be great” they arranged to meet up at the tube station coffee shop and go to the disco together. Then they parted company.

Merlin went off to Germany with Arthur and found it an invaluable experience and was so pleased that Lance had run through things so well before hand. Merlin was impressed that Arthur could speak fluent German and he even managed to pick up a few words himself. Merlin had to admit through Freya had been right flying was boring. They got back on the Thursday night and as soon as Merlin got home he texted Freya.

Still ok tom.miss u Merlin

A few minutes later he got a reply: looking fward 2it miss u 2  Freya

Merlin felt warm all over and immediately rang his friend who ran the bar where the disco was to be held “Hi Percy it’s me, I’m bring a friend tomorrow can you keep us a table”

There was a chuckle on the other end “girlfriend at long last, of course I can”

“Look Perc we haven’t got that far yet, but I like her, can you keep Gwaine under control please?” Merlin begged. Gwaine was the friend who had started up the special disco’s when he had met Merlin and heard how difficult it was to go out with epilepsy due to the mass of strobe lighting. He ran them once a month and they proved to be a great hit. 

“I’ll put Elena on to that” Percy promised knowing his sister could control Gwaine if no one else could.

“Has she agreed to go out with him yet?” Merlin chuckled his two friends had been dancing round each other for ages but Elena was cautious as Gwaine was a flirt.

“Not yet but it won’t be long, See you tomorrow night then” Percy promised him.

The next day Arthur wanted to tidy up all the details from the Germany trip and it was getting late and Merlin was beginning to worry he wouldn’t finish on time. They had already worked through their lunch break, Merlin turned to Arthur. “Any chance of finishing soon only I’m meeting someone at eight?”

“I warned you Merlin you work the same hours as me” the blonde warned him, then seeing Merlin’s face drop “Have you got a date?” he teased.

“What if I have? I’ve been away most of the week” Merlin mumbled 

“I didn’t even know you had a girlfriend” Arthur smirked “How long as this been going on? Tell me who she is and I might let you go”

“It’s none of your business…..Sir” seeing Arthur’s face he quickly added “We’ve had coffee that’s all tonight is our first date. So I won’t tell you who, anyway I don’t kiss and tell!”

“So you’ve kissed her already then” the blonde teased. “That’s a bit quick if you’ve only had coffee”

“That was a figure of speech, we haven’t kissed yet! Not that it’s any of your business what I do outside of work. You prat!” Merlin couldn’t help himself, but he kicked himself as Arthur might not let him go now.

Instead of getting cross Arthur laughed “You still haven’t learnt to keep your mouth shut have you” he paused to make Merlin suffer before saying “Go on then I can finish up, you’ve worked hard all week.” He took out his wallet and gave Merlin several notes “A bonus, now treat your young lady well and enjoy yourself”

“Thank you Sir!” Merlin looked down “This is a hundred pounds!”

“I know I can count, you idiot, now either get going or give it back” Arthur retorted

Merlin was out of the door before his boss could change his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin met up with Freya, the first thing she did was return his jacket which he put straight on as he was getting cold. He then took her to the Dragon’s den and introduced her to Percy the owner, who immediately gave the pair a free drink and took then to a table he had kept for them. A few minutes later Elena Percy’s sister came across to be introduced Merlin blushed “Elena this is Freya, Freya this is Percy’s sister Elena who Gwaine the man who runs the disco is dead keen on but she has too much sense”

The two girls immediately hit it off despite being totally different. While Freya was quite shy and quiet, Elena was an extrovert who loved people. As they chatted a good looking man came across, he had shoulder length hair and carefully managed short facial hair “And talk of the devil” Merlin laughed.

“Merlin my friend you wound me, I came across to meet a beautiful lady and you slate me before I have said hello” the man grinned. “When you realise this man is not for you please remember me” he winked at Freya.

Elena laughed “Given up on me then?” 

“Never my poppet, but while you make up your mind that I am the man of your dreams I have to fill my time somehow” came the rejoinder

“So I am just a stand in?” Freya asked with a smile

“But what a beauty, look after her Merlin she is a keeper.” With that he walked off.

Freya looked at Elena “I likes you a lot I can tell”

“I know he does and I like him, I’m just waiting for him to realise he has to grow up sometime” Elena smiled “That’s if he ever does” 

Merlin looked at his friend seriously “He already has Elena but he doesn’t think he’s good enough, give him a chance, Percy can always kill him if he messes up”

“But then I wouldn’t have Gwaine and Percy would be in prison” Elena said “So I’d lose both of them, don’t worry Merlin I might just give him a chance soon” with that she walked of.

The disco started and Freya commented. “It’s nice not to have strobes for once, they can give me a headache. I hope he keeps them off for a while”

Merlin smiled awkwardly “He won’t use then tonight, once a fortnight he holds discos without them, popular with the epileptics and others who can’t deal with them” Merlin looked at his hands.

“That’s such a good idea, I hadn’t thought of that, but then I don’t have any epileptic friends” Freya looked at Merlin “What’s the matter? you looked sad all of a sudden”

Merlin looked up “I suppose I’d better tell you now, then we needed take this further, I am an epileptic. Sorry I should have told you before, look we can always just be friends if you like” 

Freya took Merlin’s hand “Don’t be a goose, it doesn’t matter to me. After all we hardly know on another yet and when do you tell people such things, I have a confession as well” 

Merlin was so relieved he didn’t even hear the last part of Freya’s sentence “Oh, I’m so glad, so many people don’t want to know me when I tell them, I was scared you’d be the same”

Freya looked at Merlin and his heart melted a bit more “Come on let’s dance” Merlin took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. 

They spent ages on the dance floor before stopping to get a drink. Walking up to the bar Merlin ordered a half a cider for Freya and a cola for himself. “Don’t you drink?” Freya asked curiously.

“Can’t medication,” Merlin explained “I keep to the rules it cuts down my episodes, no strobes, no alcohol and nor to many late nights, boring eh”

“Sensible I call it” Freya smiled as they went back to their table. “I never knew about these strobe free disco’s I must admit I prefer it.”

“Gwaine started them for me, he does disco’s all the time. We’ve been friends for years and when I started to have problems he decided to start them to see if there was a call, and as you see from tonight there is. He gets lots of private work now as well.” Merlin told her “Word is getting out, he might stop using strobes altogether soon. Percy let him trial it here and he gets more custom as well”

They had a wonderful evening Freya didn’t want to be too late so before they went their separate ways Merlin took Freya for an Indian meal in a nearby restaurant, when they finished Merlin offered to see Freya home “That’s really nice of you Merlin but dad told me to get a taxi and he’d pay!”

“Ok, are you back next weekend? As I’d like to see you again” Freya had already told him she was traveling back to Oxford in the morning

Freya looked sad “I’m going in out with Mum and Dad tomorrow and I’m not back next weekend but the weekend after it’s Mums birthday, I ring you and we can sort something out if that’s ok” 

“Ok I’ll text you” Merlin waited for the taxi to come then gave Freya a chaste kiss on the check “I’ve had a great tine Freya”

Freya smiled “I have to, thank you Merlin” with that she was gone.

Merlin made his way home on the tube on a high, he really liked Freya and he was so pleased that she was ok about his epilepsy. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had been dropped as soon as a girl had found out, but she knew, and early on so he perhaps he had a chance of forming a decent relationship. New Job New Girlfriend his life was on the up.

It wasn’t until much later when playing the evening through in his mind that he realised he hadn’t found out what her secret was. It didn’t matter he would ask next time, not that it mattered to him.


	7. Chapter 7

For the following fortnight the two texted each other at least a couple of times a day. Merlin was really looking forward to seeing her again. Hunith had realised her son had found someone special and was pleased for him, his life seemed to be getting on track once more.

At work Merlin was really getting into the swim and was working more and more on his own, gradually taking over the PA.s duties freeing up Lance to take on a different role. Arthur and Merlin still clashed, Merlin couldn’t seemed to button his lip and stop the comments flowing. And Arthur’s forceful personality meant he often shouted orders and made what was to Merlin unreasonable demands. But the two seemed to be forming a good working relationship. When the Friday came round for Freya to return to town she texted Merlin to ask if he would finish on time, because if he was he could meet her at the station before she went to her parents and got involved with the birthday preparations. 

It was four o’clock when Merlin walked into Arthur’s office “Arthur are we likely to finish on time today?”

“Why have you got something better to do” came the snarky retort.

“Better than staying on late you mean? Well I am you free and single” Merlin said with a grin “Not like my boss old and settled in with his slippers”

“Merlin I’ll have you know I am not old, and I can clearly see why you are young free and single…you’re a simpleton”

“No I just have a workaholic as a boss, please can you answer me I need to let someone know” Merlin pleaded.

“Using works time inappropriately are you”

“It takes thirty seconds to text” Merlin argued “and I had to eat my lunch at my desk again” 

Looking at Merlin fondly Arthur looked at his watch “Ok yes you will finish on time, I have something to do as it happens text your friend.”

As Merlin left the office Arthur grinned, the boy was working out well for all his cheek, he was a hard worker and picked up new things quickly. He didn’t regret taking him on, as for finishing on time, they rarely did yet Merlin seldom complained.

Merlin texted Freya and had a text straight back “Good told dad I would get a taxi so see you soon, at clock”

Merlin left work and headed straight to the Paddington and ran up to meet the train, he was a couple of minute early so he stopped and got two bunches of flowers, one for Freya and one for his mum. As the train pulled up he looked out for Freya and waved as he saw her. He walked up and gave her a hug which was returned enthusiastically, then he took her bag. 

“It’s good to see you Freya” Merlin handed her the flowers.

“Oh, Thank you Merlin, It’s good to see you as well I missed you” Freya lent forward and gave Merlin a kiss. Then she threaded her arm through his. And they started to walk to the exit chatting away. Neither of them noticed that someone was watching them as they headed for the underground.

Then they heard a voice and turned round “I see you don’t need a lift then Freya, and you Merlin, might have told me it was my daughter you were rushing off to see, how long as this been going on!” 

Merlin went bright red “YOUR DAUGHTER!”

“YES, my daughter, don’t try to tell me you didn’t know”


	8. Chapter 8

Freya turned to her father “Dad! What are you doing here?” Freya demanded “I told you I would be ok to get home. And don’t shout at Merlin he didn’t know”

“I thought I would surprise you, instead of that I find my assistant PA mauling you” Arthur glared at Merlin. “And I have every right to shout at Merlin, you are my daughter”

“I am not mauling her, I wouldn’t do such a thing, and like Freya said I didn’t know she was your daughter. Not that it would have mattered.” Merlin said keeping his arm around Freya’s waist.

Arthur glared at the pair “So how long as this been going on?”

Freya was clearly getting embarrassed as several people were staring “Dad can we talk about this later? I will be home soon anyway”

“You are coming home with me my girl, and you’re to right, we’ll talk about this” Arthur leaned forward and took Freya’s bag out of Merlin’s hand then his other hand snaked out and took his daughters arm.

Merlin was unsure what to do, he wanted to say something but didn’t want to upset Freya, and Arthur was looking to cross to try to reason with.

Freya on the other hand had no such concerns, she pulled her arm away from her father’s “Dad you’re embarrassing us, look Merlin didn’t know you were my dad, and anyway I am old enough to date!” 

That really made Arthur’s temper flare “Date! You’ve been dating him and he doesn’t even know your last name, he can’t do there’s not that many Pendragon’s about.”

Merlin stepped in he didn’t want Freya to get into trouble. “It didn’t come up we haven’t been seeing each other for long.” Arthur glared at him but Merlin continued “We met in the canteen in work and have had a coffee and been out one evening”

Arthur turned to his daughter “Come on I’ll take you home now I’m here your mother is looking forward to seeing you”

Freya looked at Merlin “I’m sorry Merlin I should have told you, look I’ll ring you later” she looked so sorry and upset Merlin didn’t have the heart to say more.

“Ok, sorry”

Arthur looked at Merlin “We will discuss this later, but Freya’s mother is waiting” and he turned and walked off almost pulling Freya after him. Freya turned and waved then blew Merlin a kiss.

Merlin stood looking as the father and daughter disappeared. Then he went down on to the underground and home. As he walked indoors his mother shouted out “I wasn’t expecting you back yet dear, is Freya alright”

Merlin had told his mum about the girl he was seeing, and she had been pleased for him. Looking at her son’s face Hunith came up and put her arm around him “What’s the matter?”

“I met Freya off the train and then her father turned up, he was cross…….Mum Freya is Arthur Pendragon’s daughter and I didn’t know!” Merlin looked at his mum “You don’t think he’ll sack me do you?”

“Oh” Hunith looked at her son “He can’t sack you for dating his daughter love, I’m surprised she didn’t warn you”

“I think she was going to, when I told her I was an epileptic, she said she had something to tell me, but we got side tracked. I do hope she doesn’t get in to much trouble, after all she’s out of my league her parents probably what her to do better than someone like me” Merlin said forlornly “I did like her Mum”

“Merlin don’t talk like that, anyone should be proud for their daughter to date you, she clearly didn’t worry she must have known you worked for her father” Hunith said crossly.

“She did, she was working as a relief receptionist when I went for my interview, Mum she’s so nice”

“Don’t look so down, if she’s as nice as you say she won’t worry.”

“But Mum, Arthur was so angry, I’ve never seen him so angry about anything”

“Darling it’s his daughter, most fathers are very protective of their daughters, don’t you worry he’ll come round. Now go and change and I’ll get tea.” Hunith pushed her son towards the stairs.

Merlin was changing when his phone signalled that his had a text, it was from Freya ‘srry dad grumps,spk soon, freya’

Merlin smiled and spent back ‘Hope u nt in trouble, c u luv M’


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin felt happier as he ate his tea and although he was still worried he hoped that Freya could calm he father down. He spent the weekend wondering how he had managed to have two dates and not ask Freya’s surname. He could understand why she had done it, after all when your father is a wealthy man it must limit your friends, you would want to know that people like you for you and not who your father was. But she knew he was her father’s assistant PA and had known from the start, he was bound to find out sooner or later. 

The weekend passed with hardly any contact from Freya just short text messages, but he knew it was her mother’s birthday so he hoped to have a better talk afterwards, in fact he intended to phone her once she was back at Oxford. Sunday evening came a Merlin’s phone rang Merlin answered it expecting it to be Freya as it was from her phone.

“Hi Freya, how did your weekend go?”

“Fine thank you, but it’s not Freya” came Arthur’s voice “I just used her phone, get to work early tomorrow we have things to discuss, be there by seven thirty” then the phone went dead.

Merlin dropped his phone and looked up at this mother “That was Arthur, he wants to see me early tomorrow! He’s going to sack me I know he is” Merlin’s voice was dead “I’m going to lose my job and Freya it was too good to be true”

Hunith walked to her son and sat beside him “You don’t know that sweetheart, try not to worry, he might be fine now he’s had time to think about it”

“No, I could tell! Oh mum what will I do now, I love Freya! I know I haven’t known her long but I do. And my job, where will I get another one. I’m such a failure……it’s all such a mess” Merlin was distraught.

Hunith looked at her son and pulled him into a hug “What have I told you before you are not a failure, please love wait until tomorrow you might be reading this all wrong. Anyway if he does sack you, you can appeal, he can’t not for going out with his daughter! As for Freya wait until you talk to her, she may feel the same way about you.”

“Then why doesn’t she phone me!” Merlin asked “She must be on her way to Oxford by now”

“If her father was using her phone perhaps she left it behind or he is going to drive her to Oxford. Merlin calm down please love” Hunith looked worried her son was getting stressed and that was the last thing he needed now. 

Merlin went to bed early that night but Hunith was worried she hadn’t manage to calm he son’s fears. Sure enough she woke in the night hearing a noise. On investigating she found Merlin having a seizure. Making sure he was safe she sat with him until it stopped then she made sure he was in the recovery position and left him asleep. He was still asleep in the morning so she left him and rang the number she found on Merlin’s phone.

As it answered she heard “Arthur Pendragon speaking”

“Mr Pendragon this is Hunith Emrys, my son won’t be in this morning” before she had time to say more there was an exasperated huff.

“Not even willing to ring in himself then, well he had better have a good excuse” came the reply

“My son has a very good ‘excuse’” Hunith said angrily “You! You have caused him to become so stressed yesterday, thinking he would lose his girlfriend and his job that he had a seizure in the night, he is sleeping now and I will not wake him”

There was a pause then Arthur replied “I’m sorry Mrs Emrys, I didn’t wish to do that…… there is no way he would lose his job, he is a fine worker, I just wanted to talk to him about my daughter……find out his intentions” from Arthur’s tone it was clear to Hunith he was sorry not that she would let him off the hook that easily. 

“You could have asked him that over the weekend, instead of worrying him, that was cruel and unkind. Now I will tell you something, my boy is a fine lad and any girl would be lucky to have him. He is kind, considerate and loving now I realise why your daughter didn’t tell him who she was but that wasn’t his fault.”

“As I said I’m sorry Mrs Emrys, could you ask Merlin to ring me? when he’s feeling up to it, and not to try to come in to day. I am sorry but I do have to look out for my daughter, surely you realise that.” Arthur told Hunith

“Off course I do, but as she’s at Oxford and away from home, I don’t suppose you know what she is doing all the time. Mr Pendragon you are going to have to learn to trust your daughter sometime, at least you know Merlin” Hunith pointed out “Now good day to you” with that she put the phone down.

Arthur looked at the phone in his hand and sighed, he hadn’t meant to cause Merlin to have a seizure but was honest enough to admit, if only to himself, that he had wanted to scare the lad. Freya might not be his flesh and blood but she was his daughter and he truly worried about her. They had adopted Freya when she was five and had always treated her as his. As she grew up he worried that she would be preyed upon by boys because of who she was, and he found himself become ultra-protective of her. Arthur had wanted her to go to a university closer to home, so she could continue to live with them. But when she had done well enough to be offered a place at Oxford he couldn’t say no. He was also honest enough to accept that Merlin’s mother was right, he was going to have to trust Freya.

Arthur knew that when Freya found out about the seizure she was going to be livid. Freya had told her father that Merlin had told her about his epilepsy, saying he had been honest with her, more so than she had been with him.


	10. Chapter 10

After the call from Hunith Arthur decided to visit Merlin after work and sort things out with him. That settled he got on with work. It was about three in the afternoon when there was a knock on the door.

“Enter” Arthur called out, only to find Merlin walking into the room. Arthur looked at Merlin he looked rough as if he hadn’t slept much, dark bags under his eyes and looking even paler than he usual did. “Merlin I wasn’t expecting you in today sit down”

Merlin sat down his posture slumped and defeated “Sorry I wasn’t here this morning, Mum switched of my alarm”

“Merlin I am not a monster, you’re mother explained what happened and wouldn’t have expected you to come in at all today” he hesitated not wanting to make matters worse “I would like to apologise for causing you stress. I had no intention of sacking you”

Merlin sighed and looked up “The boss apologising? Didn’t expect that. Look I didn’t know Freya was your daughter! That’s not why I asked her out” a bit a spirit coming back into his voice.

“She explained that to me Merlin, you have to understand…..she’s important to me, I want her happy, too many people look at her as either a route to me or look at her money and not her” Arthur explained. “I won’t have her used like that”

“As I didn’t know who she was I can’t have been using her can I.” Merlin said angrily “I thought she just worked here in the holidays to make money for Uni”

“I realise that Merlin, I have nothing against you as such, you are a hard worker but she is young and her mother and me worry about her.” Arthur voice sounded tense.

“So you expect her to stay in every night do you? Well that won’t work. Look if it helps the have barely even exchanged a peck on the cheek! I think a lot of Freya, I can’t say we will make anything of it, because I don’t know but it’s her life not yours” Merlin said before he realised just who he was talking to.

‘Idiot be careful or you may lose your job’ Merlin reminded himself. Merlin looked at Arthur to try to gauge his reaction. Then he continued “Is it because of my medical history? I realise I’m not the best catch in the world.” Merlin was feeling a lot less confident all of a sudden.

“You idiot, of course it isn’t!” Arthur was shocked that Merlin should even think such a thing. “It’s just Freya isn’t twenty yet, I don’t want her to make a mistake.”

Merlin stood up now angry “So I’m a mistake am I, I’m going to get on and do my work, don’t worry I’ll look around for a new job. It might take me a time as I’m almost unemployable…...or you could transfer me to work with else.” Merlin stomped out of the office leaving a stunned Arthur behind him.

Arthur shook his head thinking that that could have gone better and why is it he was getting so much trouble. Between Freya and Merlin he seemed to be caught between a rock and a hard place.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin finished work at five when Arthur sent him home, he was tired and upset and not really thinking straight when Freya rang him that evening.

“Merlin it’s me, I’m sorry about not telling you, but I really like you and didn’t want to scare you off” Freya tried to explain.

“Yeh well, I could lose my job over this, you know that don’t you. You could have told me after the first date” Merlin had a head ache and he really didn’t know if he wanted to talk to Freya, not now.

“You won’t Merlin, Dad wouldn’t do that he likes you and says you’re a good worker. But he just didn’t know I was seeing anyone that’s all.”

“So what are your twelve? Freya you’re at uni, he can’t be that daft. Look I had a bad night last night, and I had to face your dad today so can we just leave this now please. I like you, I like you a lot but I have to think this through when my head is clearer” Merlin was frightened he would say something he would regret. “When you come back we could talk it through then, face to face maybe”

“Ok Merlin, I am sorry, and I like you a lot to, I will be back next weekend I’ll ring you and arrange something”

“OK Freya Bye” 

They didn’t speak again until Friday night, in the meantime Merlin went to work and although things remained cool between Arthur and Merlin nothing more was said on the matter.

At home Arthur and his wife Mithian had spoken about the situation and Mithian took a rather calmer view, saying that her daughter would date anyway and probably already had. “From what you tell me this Merlin is a nice lad and it’s hardly his fault if he didn’t know Freya was your daughter.”

“Maybe he is a nice lad but I worry about her, don’t forget I was a nice lad once and I wasn’t pure when we married. I just don’t want her getting hurt.” Arthur argued “I want to protect her as long as I can, it’s a rough world out there”

“And she’s a sensible young woman. Look from what she told me she’s quite serious about this Merlin and if you try to interfere you might push her into his arms even quicker. Remember what you were like with your father? I know what I was like with mine. All we can do is be there for her if she needs it. Don’t be a fool Arthur” Mithian paused “Look Freya is coming home this weekend why don’t we invite Merlin here for a meal and see them together?”

Arthur knew when to give up “I’ll ask him” 

“No I will get Freya to ask him, don’t you say a word and for heaven’s sake don’t be a grumps at work. After all if Merlin is Freya’s love of her life he might be helping her to take over the firm one day!” Mithian grinned at her husband. “Just remember she has to grow up one day, she might have lots of boyfriends, some of whom you might hate or Merlin might be her one and only either way it’s her life.” 

Mithian talked to her daughter and asked her to bring Merlin to supper on Saturday night so she could meet him “And don’t worry about your father, he will be ok leave him to me”  
Freya rang Merlin Friday on her way to her parents and he reluctantly agreed to go to her place and have a meal with her parents. He told his mum “It seems a bit soon, to go and meet her parents as it where” 

“For the best dear, as you’re working for hr father, go and clear the air, then bring her to meet me for Sunday lunch, after all what’s good enough for them….” Hunith smiled “Now what are you going to wear? Make sure I don’t need to wash it!”

Merlin spent ages trying to make up his mind and in the end decided not to wear one of his two suits, after all he wore them to work every day. Instead he settled on a pair of dark blue slacks and a blue shirt and tie with his leather jacket. He was getting nervous as the day progressed. Freya was meeting him in town a couple of hours before hand and then they would go together.

He soon found himself relaxing in Freya’s company, their misunderstanding soon forgotten. They eventually made their way to Arthur’s house, it was far larger than Merlin had thought it would be. Merlin stopped as they reached the door “Freya your dad’s right, I’m not good enough for you, and I’m just a normal person from a one parent family. Your family is rich”

“Merlin Emrys don’t you dare say that, you’re just as good as us, everything you have you’ve worked hard for, the fact that my parents have had money left them means nothing, My blood parents were what you call normal, but my genetic father was my father’s best friend so you are just as good as them” Freya looked at Merlin and gave him a small kiss and took his hand “Come on, mum’s going to love you, Aunty Morgana does and if you can please her you’ll be fine” 

“You mean Morgana Le Fay knows about us, oh my god I’m so dead.” Merlin looked aghast.

“Oh she’s known for ages, I told her I liked you when we used to meet for lunch” Freya said “I tell her everything” she laughed “I had to get her to promise not to say anything, as I didn’t know if you liked me, and she can be such a matchmaker. She was so mad with dad about all this. I’m surprised she didn’t come and see you”

“I’m glad she didn’t she scares me” Merlin admitted.

 

As they walked into the house Freya took Merlin straight through to the kitchen where her mother was checking the food. Freya walked up to her and said “Mum this is Merlin, Merlin this is Mum”

Freya’s mother smiled at Merlin “Glad to meet you at last Merlin” she turned to Freya “Go and tell your father Merlin is here, he’s in his office.” Then turning back to Merlin “Come on Merlin this is all ok came and sit in the lounge and we can have a chat.”

Merlin felt instantly comfortable with Freya’s mother and after a while Mithian turned to Merlin “Please Merlin call me Mithian, Mrs Pendragon is such a mouthful you can also tell me what my husband is like to work for. I do hope he’s not too much of a slave driver”

At that Arthur and Freya walked into the room, Merlin was surprised to see Arthur in jeans and a shirt. “Evening Merlin, and don’t you dare tell my wife I’m a slave driver” Arthur turned to his wife “I’ll have you know I’m a great boss” he glared at Merlin daring him to say otherwise. But Merlin noticed the tell-tale twinkle in his eyes.

“He’s not too bad Mithian, but he can be a bit of a prat at times.”

Mithian laughed “Good I’m so pleased he hasn’t got a bootlicker. He needs to be kept in line. Did he tell you before we married I was his secretary? He didn’t have a PA in those days”

“No I didn’t, I had too much trouble after you got together with Lance. I knew tonight was a bad idea” Arthur looked at his daughter “Stick up for me darling”

Freya laughed “Stick up for yourself”

The chat remained light hearted as they ate then as Freya helped her mother clear the table, refusing Merlin’s help, Arthur turned to Merlin “Now is where I ask you what your intentions towards my daughter are”

“Isn’t that a bit old fashioned” Merlin said “Anyway we have only had two dates so I don’t know yet……Sir”

“Merlin Freya means the world to me and I won’t see her hurt” Arthur said seriously.

“And what’s to say she won’t hurt me?” Merlin said feeling very uncomfortable.

“Dad! Honestly as Merlin said we have only had two dates and meet a couple of times at work!” Freya said as she walked into the lounge followed by her mother.

“Freya’s right dear, let them get to know one another before you get heavy handed” Mithian smiled at Merlin “Ignore the caveman, now tell me about yourself Merlin.”

Merlin squirmed “Well there’s not much to say, I live with my mum, I have never known my dad he died when I was a baby. My first job that took me ages to get and was for your husband, I am an epileptic after an accident and that has made it hard to find work, and I like your daughter she makes me laugh. End of story”

“Merlin don’t do that” Freya told him then turned to his mother. “He’s also sweet, clever and wonderful. He likes the same music and food as me and is a mean dancer. Look Dad why can’t you leave us alone? Like Merlin says we have only been out a couple of times. But already he’s a lot nicer than most of the boys at Uni, they either suck up to me because I’m Freya Pendragon or want something I won’t give them. I didn’t tell him who I was because I wanted to be me and not your daughter for once.”

Arthur looked at his daughter “That’s why I worry, I want you to find the right person as well, you have to see it from my point of view I arrive to collect you to find you with my new assistant PA who I didn’t even realise you knew. What was I supposed to think? I want you to be happy that’s all. I have nothing against Merlin as such, he’s good at his job and is a quick learner as well, even if he is cheeky and insubordinate at times” Arthur added. 

Merlin blushed “That’s the first time you have said that.” He looked at Arthur

“What that you’re cheeky and insubordinate” Arthur grinned.

“That I’m good at my job, you prat!” Merlin protested “Oh and my mum says I need to be careful what I say” Merlin blushed again looking at Freya’s mother.

“I think it’s refreshing for someone to stand up to Arthur. It will do him good” Mithian smiled

“Have you been talking to Morgana?” Arthur asked his wife.

No I don’t need to darling. Now Freya I think you just need to be honest with your dad. I can see what happened and having met Merlin I think he’s a nice guy and will be good for both your dad and you. But no more hiding things OK?”

“Mum that’s not fair I would have told you but we have only had one date as such” They Freya turned to her father “Tell me dad how many girls did you date before you found mum?”

“That’s just why I want you to be careful Freya, I know what young men are like and I don’t want to see you hurt” Arthur admitted “Ok so perhaps I might have over reacted slightly but…….. You mean the world to me”

Freya jumped up and hugged her dad “And you mean the word to me dad, but I have to find out things for myself and Merlin has been the perfect gentleman.”

Arthur looked at Merlin “Like I said before don’t hurt her”

“I’ll try not to Sir” Merlin said in all seriousness then Mithian changed the subject and they chatted about lots of different things until Merlin said he needed to go “I have a couple of tubes to catch.” He turned to Freya “Mum asked if you could come to lunch tomorrow, she wanted to meet you, no third degree I promise”

Freya beamed “Of course what time”

“I’ll come at eleven that will give us chance to get back” Merlin said

“I can drop Freya off if you like” Arthur offered

“That’s ok, as long as you don’t mind Freya” Merlin looked at the girl who seemed to have become his girlfriend in a very short space of time.

“I’d love for you to collect me Merlin” 

Once they were alone Mithian turned to her husband “Let them be Arthur, he’s a nice lad. I don’t think he’ll take advantage of her, in fact if anything I think it might be the other way around. You said yourself he’s a good worker.”

Arthur shrugged his shoulders “I just wish she was still little it is so much easier then! We should have adopted a boy less trouble” Arthur frowned “I don’t mean that she’s a good girl. But I will kill him if he dares hurt her”

“Arthur don’t be two faced, you were almost a man whore when you were Merlin’s age”

“That’s not fair!” Arthur complained “Anyway it’d different for girls”

“Those girls were someone’s daughters, you men you’re all the same. Now behave or it will be the spare bedroom for you!” Mithian smiled “Let her grow up love and make her own mistakes, we just need to be here for her if she does. As for Merlin might I suggest you help that boy, he clearly has confidence issues with his health, help him to see he’s more than just his condition dear”

 

“I know your right Mith, and I will try but I’d much rather she didn’t have to make mistakes, she’s had enough bad luck losing her mum and dad. As for Merlin he’s better than he was, he was kicked about a bit before he worked for us. I need to tell him soon that Lance is going to be the practice manager and he has the permanent job as my PA, just as long as he doesn’t think it’s because he’s dating Freya!”


	12. Chapter 12

Freya’s meeting with Hunith was a much more relaxed affair and the two immediately hit it off. Hunith was pleased that Freya was such a sweet girl and didn’t have a snobbish air about her, which had been her concern when Merlin had told her he was dating his boss’s daughter. Freya found Hunith a homely and loving woman and she could clearly see where Merlin got his sweet nature from. By the end of Freya’s visit the two had exchanged mobile numbers.

It was all too soon for Freya to head back to Oxford. This was clearly going to be a long distance relationship. Although they were only an hour and a half apart it would be difficult to meet up in the week. Even so they texted each other frequently and met up at the weekend either in Oxford or London. But they weren’t rushing anything.

Merlin was told of his promotion three weeks later. He immediately believed he hadn’t earned it and had a long lecture from Arthur on self-esteem. The two men’s relationship had improved, even if they both still snarked at each other. Over the next few months Merlin found himself going on more foreign trips and working longer hours. After a particularly arduous couple of weeks, due to a big case Arthur had taken on, it finally caught up with Merlin. They were at a meeting with clients when Merlin had a seizure brought on by lack of sleep and stress. Arthur had dealt with it and got Merlin home afterwards. Then had he the job of informing Freya who was fuming mad with her father.

“You know Merlin should have regular hours and you pushed him to hard” she shouted down the phone. “That wasn’t fair Dad, I’m coming home tonight” with that she slammed down the phone.

Mithian was also cross with Arthur, it was Hunith that was the most understanding “Merlin knows how to look after himself he should have said something. Don’t worry he’ll be fine. A days rest and he will be back at work”

“I’m sorry Hunith, I should have noticed, I am supposed to take account of my staff’s needs, it’s not like I didn’t know” Arthur liked Hunith they had got to know one another over several shared family meals.

Freya went straight from the station to Hunith’s where she found a somewhat embarrassed Merlin. “Merlin are you feeling ok”

“I am, what a klutz I should have been more careful, and in front of important clients as well. I was going to ask if I could finish early that night, I suppose I should have asked before. But it’s my job and I want to prove myself” Merlin told her “Please don’t get cross with your dad, I am a grown man I know my condition”

“Too late I already have! He should have looked after you” Freya gave Merlin a hug “I know he’s sorry but you have to promise me you won’t let it happen again”

Hunith looked at the pair “Freya Merlin has seizures at least twice a year, he will be fine. He just needs to make sure he looks after himself. It’s not your father’s fault, if it’s anyone’s it’s Merlin’s, he knows if he looks after himself he has less risk” She gave Freya a cup of tea “Now drink that and stop worrying over him, your father did all the right things and Merlin is fine”

Hunith left the two together and went and rang Ygraine “Freya is here, and Merlin is awake and fine. Thank your husband for looking after Merlin and bringing him home and please tell him not to worry”

Arthur arrived an hour later after Hunith had shown him into the lounge Arthur immediately apologised “Merlin I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard, I was tired myself and should have realised it won’t happen again”

 

Merlin was about to speak when Freya jumped in “Dad how could you! Poor Merlin, embarrassing him like that!”

“Freya please it was my fault I should have said something earlier, I knew I was getting tired and stressed” Merlin looked at his boss “I’m sorry Sir, and thank you for bringing me home. I hope I didn’t ruin things for you with the clients”

“No you didn’t Merlin, they had been very impressed with you, and even more so that you had done so well and not let your condition rule your life. As for thanking me, you have no need as Freya says I shouldn’t have put you in that position in the first place. I drive myself hard, and I need to realise when to stop. If anything you have shown me the need to make sure I get breaks as well. Having you work with me might work well for me as well. But you must let me know in good time” Arthur told his PA “Mithian has been moaning that I am too hard on myself and will overdo it one day. So let’s use this to our mutual advantage in future”

Merlin looked relieved and Freya smiled “Good on you Dad Mum will be pleased, she says she would like you to slow down”

Arthur looked at the pair “I think I should, after all that’s why I made Lance the business manager to take a load of me, but all I did was to take on more other work” he smiled at Merlin “You’re a good man Merlin don’t let this worry you, now Freya I suggest you come home and let Merlin rest up, you can come back later. Merlin You can have a couple of days off, I suspect you could do with a rest and I suspect Freya will be about. I’ll see you back at the office on Monday”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really happy with this ending so may change it one day.

The couple continued to see each other and sent a great many texts to each other, Merlin continued to work hard for Arthur. Morgana approached him and threatened him if he broke Freya’s heart then said she was pleased which left him confused. The two found themselves very much in love but Merlin made sure nothing ever went farther than it should. It was some months later that Merlin approached his mother “Mum I’m going to ask Freya to marry me”

Hunith smiled “I didn’t think it would be long” with that she went to the draw in the sideboard “I think you might need this love, it was for grans on your dad’s side. I don’t wear it now and it’s only right you have it and pass it on. You know son you have made me very proud, first fighting after the accident then until you got a job. You’ve grow up a lot in the past months and I hope you will be very happy ”

Merlin’s eye’s misted up as he looked at his mother “I couldn’t have done it without you, Are you sure you want to part with his dad gave it to you”

“Your father gave me a greater treasure than a ring my boy, he gave me you and he would have been very proud of you” Hunith hugged her son “I hope you will both be very happy”

“She might not say yes”

“Don’t you worry love I’ve seen how she looks at you” his mother reassured him.

“Now all I have to do is ask Arthur” Merlin looked worried.

“I know Mithian will be pleased, we have sort of hoped, I’m sure Arthur will and he will appreciate the gesture, not that his consent will stop you”

“No it won’t but I don’t want to cause problems” Merlin admitted.

The next morning Merlin went in to see Arthur looking very apprehensive.

“Arthur can I have a word with you please?” 

“I think you are Merlin” Arthur said looking up at his PA “Whatever it is spit it out it can’t be that bad”

Merlin swallowed twice and blushed “I would like to ask your permission to ask Freya to marry me, only we love each other and…” he ground to a halt, scared of what Arthur would say. He had been worrying all night.

“Sit down Merlin” Arthur told the young man in front of him “And calm down I’m not going to disembowel you” he hesitated before continuing “Freya has more time with her training, she doesn’t finish her degree for six months then she has more training to do.”

“I know that, I wasn’t expecting to marry straight away Sir, not until she is back in London at the very least and I need to save more towards a home and the wedding so it will be sometime away” Merlin explained “I know I might not be your first choice for her but we love each other.”

Arthur shook his head “What will you do if I say no?”

“Ask her anyway, but I would prefer it if you agreed and I know she would” Merlin said defiantly.

“Than it’s just as well I’m saying yes then isn’t it, but I want her to finish her degree first and I would hope she will complete her training, she will make a good lawyer” Arthur said seriously “Merlin is wasn’t you I was upset about, just the fact that she was dating, if ever you have a daughter you will understand”

“Oh we won’t get married for ages, I need to save up more first and I know she will want to finish her degree, as for her training I will support her with that” Merlin said sincerely. 

“You have my blessing Merlin, Freya’s mother warned me this was coming by the way, in fact she has won a bet. She said before a year I said afterwards. All I ask is that you look after her”

“Oh thank you! I will” then he grinned “What have you lost?….the bet I mean”

“Oh we didn’t actually bet anything bit Mithian will have crowing rights, a warning Merlin never bet with Freya, it won’t be worth it. Now get a move on if you want to leave at five to pick Freya up from the station, oh and when are you going to propose?”

“I am going to take her out for her birthday and ask her then. Mum has given me my grandmother’s engagement ring, it was hers as well. It is one of the few things I have from Dads side of the family” Merlin blushed “You don’t think she will think I’m cheap do you, should I have bought he a new one?” suddenly he was worried.

“No Merlin I don’t, girls like things like that” Arthur grinned “Now go and get me a coffee please I think I need one.”

Merlin collected Freya from the station and they went to her house before going out for the evening. Then the next night Merlin took her out for a meal and afterwards got down on one knee “Freya, I know we have only known each other a few months but in that time I have fallen in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

He knelt there looking up at her, watching her expression change as she realised what was happening then she threw her arms round his neck “Oh yes Merlin, yes please this is the best birthday present ever”

Merlin already had the ring box in his hand so he gently kissed Freya then he took her hand and slide his grandmother’s ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit. He knew it should have been as he had asked Morgana her ring size, making her promise not to tell a soul.

Everyone was overjoyed and immediately Hunith, Mithian and Morgana started to plan a huge wedding celebration. Merlin decided that it would be best to let Freya have her choice and although they had decided on waiting for a year it didn’t stop the women getting into the planning. It united Merlin and Arthur as both men did their best to avoid all the planning. Arthur told his wife just to send him the bills and Merlin agreed with everything.  
Epilogue

Freya passed her degree and had enrolled in her next stage BPTC at a London University so the date was set once that year was over, and before going on to do the final stage at a rival law firm. Arthur felt it would be better than doing it within Pendragon and La Fey’s. That meant the four women could take time in arranging the wedding.

The wedding was a grade affair and Arthur was happy as the bride’s father to foot the bill, after all he only had one child. Merlin and Freya refused help in the mortgage deposit and found somewhere they could rent until they could save up themselves, once Freya qualified. The Pendragon-Emrys’s couldn’t have been happier.

Eventually Freya joined her father’s law firm and Merlin eventually progressed to being Company manager. They eventually had three children who the grandparents spoiled rotten. Hunith spent time looking after the children when Freya worked. The company continued to take on people without reference to condition over and above legal requirement. Merlin continued to gain in confidence and although he continued to have the occasional seizure he now recognised that what he did and not his epilepsy controlled his life. 

Seeing his daughter so happy Arthur blessed the day he employed Merlin, their relationship grew steadily even if the name calling was always part of their working life. Morgana of course claimed all the credit of employing Merlin in the first place. 

The end


End file.
